Heart Head, You're Fired
"Heart Head, You're Fired" is a 2019 MarioFan2009 story made in February. Heart Head is enjoying his time destroying decorations and love. However, things take a quick turn when Badman decides to replace him. After hearing about this, Heart Head gets upset. Who will help him get his job back? Script WARNING: This story may have some swearing and violence in it. It starts with Heart Head going around and destroying love. Heart Head: Muhahahaha! I love my job! It is what keeps me alive! I get good wage off of it! He shoots a couple and the two start disliking each other. Heart Head: HAHAHAHAHA!! I'm so glad I am doing this job! Badman is amazing for allowing me to work for him! A few hours pass by with a ton of havoc and he goes back to Badman. Heart Head: Oh Badmaaan! Badman: Yes Heart Head! How was your day today? Heart Head: It was amazing! Destroyed love a hundred times today! Badman: Amazing work! The town of Pensacola shall suffer more tomorrow! The two evilly laugh while the screen cuts to black. The news then comes on. Goodman: Breaking News Mkay! The Heart Head fugitive is still at large. He has destroyed love a hundred times today and has yet not been caught. It has been going on since the 14th of February which was exactly on Valentine's Day. More news updates shall come soon. It shows AsphaltianOof, Azaz and Buckaroo sitting on the couch. AsphaltianOof: (Sigh) Heart Head is still at large... Azaz: Why doesn't he give up? Can't he come back next year? Buckaroo: I don't know... he just has a huge hobby of doing so. AsphaltianOof: I hope he gets his karma one day. The next day... Heart Head is seen sleeping in his "Anti-Valentine's Day" bed. In his dreams, he is seen ruining Valentine's Day by wrecking decorations, shooting people with his ex-love gun, destroying shops and much more. Heart Head then wakes up. Heart Head: OH BOY!! Another day for a payout! (He stamps a "Anti Heart" on his wall. While that, it shows the many other times he has wrecked havoc for love) Badman: Hey um, Heart Head? Heart Head: Yeah Badman? What do you want? Badman: Well uh. I'm sorry to actually say this but. Heart Head: Yeah? Go on! Badman: I'm replacing you with someone else... Heart Head: Wait, WHAT?! Badman: Yeah. I found someone who is actually a bit better than you. His name is Purple Head. Heart Head: Who is this jerk you are replacing me with?! Badman whistles and a purple version of Heart Head comes in. Purple Head: Hey there. Badman: Hi Purple Head! You ready for your first day of work? Purple Head: Sure am! Who is that goof ball in front of us? Heart Head: Hey! Badman: He is just Heart Head. Heart Head say hi to Purple Head! Heart Head: Hi... Purple Head: Hi ya there! Badman: Well sorry Heart Head but... your fired... Heart Head: What for?! Badman: Sorry but, you are just a week old now... I decided to replace you... Purple Head: Yeah bud! Scram! Heart Head leaves with a huge sad face. Badman: Welcome Purple Head! It's time to start your first day at work! Get going and hunt down some love! Purple Head: Will do Badman! He leaves to go destroy love. However, while walking off, he "accidentally" tramples Heart Head. Purple Head: Sorry! He leaves and goes downstairs. Heart Head (Muffled): Ohhh how humiliating! It cuts to Sunny Funny's house. Buckaroo: You know, I wonder how the villains are doing after the events of The Election!. Azaz: I kind of wondered that as well. AsphaltianOof: Me too... hey Sunny! Sunny Funny comes downstairs. Sunny Funny: Yes Asp? AsphaltianOof: Go get me a sprite from the refrigerator. Sunny Funny: Why can't you just go get it yourself? AsphaltianOof's face goes from normal to angered. AsphaltianOof: Sunny... my friends are here... stop being such a dumb flower, and get me a sprite! Sunny Funny: Fine! She walks into the kitchen angered at AsphaltianOof's behaviour. Azaz: Ha ha. You are torturing the poor girl. AsphaltianOof: Er, she just needs to know my space in the house. Buckaroo: Your space? AsphaltianOof: I mean, she was kinda just wasting her time. Had to make her do something. Azaz: Alright. In the kitchen... Sunny Funny: Stupid Asp! How dare he talk to me in front of Buckaroo and Azaz like that! Fuck his stupid sprite! He can go get it himself! Suddenly, hard knocking on the front door is heard. Sunny Funny: Now who could that be? She goes to answer the door to her surprise, it's Heart Head with tears in his eyes. Sunny Funny: You! What are you doing around my house! Heart Head: I-I-I... Sunny Funny: So... you came to cause trouble in my house huh? Heart Head: N-- No... He starts crying on the ground. Sunny Funny is seen with shocked face. Heart Head: I-- I got fired... Sunny Funny: Fired? From what? Buckaroo, Azaz and AsphaltianOof come in from all the noise. Buckaroo: Well well well... AsphaltianOof: Look who it is! Azaz: Let's get him! Sunny Funny: NO! AsphaltianOof: What? Why? Sunny Funny: He said he got fired from something... Heart Head: Yes... (continues to cry) Badman fired me from destroying love by replacing me with someone else and now I am unwealthy. Buckaroo: Wait, so Badman fired him? Azaz: Isn't that something we should we celebrating about? He can redeem himself! Heart Head: Yes... but there is a version of me who is purple and has taken my job. Sunny Funny: How about you come sit on the couch and explain it to us? AsphaltianOof: Helping a former outlaw sounds kind of amusing. Heart Head: Really? Sunny Funny: Yeah! Heart Head: Ok then... It cuts to Heart Head sitting on the couch along with Buckaroo, Azaz and AsphaltianOof. Sunny Funny: Would you like anything? Heart Head: Yes... a glass of cold water will do... (He wipes his tears off from his eyes) Sunny Funny: Alright! AsphaltianOof: What about my sprite? Sunny Funny: Go get it yourself you pink idiot! AsphaltianOof: Hey! She goes to the kitchen. Buckaroo: So, what seems to be the problem? Heart Head: Well... it happened like this. I was gonna go outside to destroy love once again, and then Badman informed me of me being replaced by a purple version of me called: "Purple Head". Azaz: Oof... what happened next? Heart Head: He fired me and then told me to leave. AsphaltianOof: Though I dislike villains, I have to feel bad for you... Azaz: Losing a job can be bad. Buckaroo: Heart Head, you need prove Badman that your better than a smiley purple version than you! You can't just let him replace you and get away with it! Heart Head: Really? Azaz: Yeah! We decided to help you out to earn your job back! Mouse is seen coming from the window. AsphaltianOof: AHHHHHH! A RODENT!! Heart Head: Where?! Sunny Funny comes back with a glass of water. Sunny Funny: Here. I hope his makes you feel better. Heart Head: Thanks... I guess. (He drinks the water and gets a brain freeze) AH GOD!! BRAIN FREEZE! (He hits his head with his hands multiple times) Azaz: Sunny, there is a mouse in the window. Buckaroo: Yeah, get rid of it please! Sunny Funny: Oh him? Mouse: Help! I am trying to get in! Sunny Funny pulls him out of the window. Sunny Funny: He's just my friend. AsphaltianOof: Wait, you know about him? Sunny Funny: Sure do! We've met in "War Of The Rowdy Rodents"! Azaz: Ooooo! I like that story! Buckaroo: Yeah, sadly it was a tie at the end... just fucking bad... the rest was however great! Heart Head: I haven't even seen the story yet and you spoiled it... Buckaroo: OOPS! Sorry! Heart Head: Whatever... I'm waiting on "The Vandal Buster Part II". AsphaltianOof: OH HELL YES! I can't wait! Azaz: What's the mouse's name by the way? Mouse: I'm nameless. Just call me "Mouse". Buckaroo: Sounds good to me. Sunny Funny: Anyways Mouse, Heart Head lost his job and we are trying to help him get back. Mouse: Wait, Heart Head was the guy who destroyed love right? Azaz: Yeah but luckily, he got fired by Badman from his job, Heart Head: Hey! Buckaroo: Can you help us get his job back? Mouse: Hmmm... I do hate evil people but... I guess I can help a little. AsphaltianOof: Alright! Let's go and find Purple Head then! Sunny Funny: Yep! (Breaks the fourth wall) I'm gonna hate myself in the morning for helping a evil doer... It cuts to them outside. Buckaroo: So where is Purple Head anyhow? Azaz: I don't see him anywhere. AsphaltianOof: Neither do I... Sunny Funny: Well use your minds for a minute or two. He would be destroy decorations and love right? AsphaltianOof: Yep! Heart Head: That's what I do! Sunny Funny: So, if he would be doing that, he would go to some shop. Right? Mouse: Hmmm... does kind of make since. All over the news it says that Heart Head has been destroying shop decorations. So, if that is true, Purple Head would be doing the same thing. I think... Heart Head: I know one shop in particular that I have been vandalizing for a while. Azaz: You do? Buckaroo: Where? Heart Head: Follow me. It shows them at a shop with love items. AsphaltianOof: What is this place? Sunny Funny: It is where me and some of the wiki users encountered Heart Head I think. Can't remember. Mouse: So where is Purple Head anyways? Heart Head: There he is! He is doing MY thing! Purple Head is seen destroying decorations that are for love. Sunny Funny: Do you think we should confront him? Heart Head: (Bawls his fists) I'll confront him! AsphaltianOof: Go Heart Head! Purple Head: God this job is EPIC! Heart Head: Stop right there purple friend! Purple Head: Oh, so it's you again. Heart Head: You got that correct! And I have came to take my job back! Purple Head: Well Heart Head I've got news for you, you are NEVER get your stupid job back! It is mine forever now! Sunny Funny, Buckaroo, Azaz, AsphaltianOof and Mouse look in suspense. Heart Head: Not if I have anything to say about it! And I do. I am the original Valentine Vigilante! I am here to stop you once and for all and get my job back! Purple Head: Not if you dual with me! Heart Head: Oh it's on! Let's see who can destroy the most of this shop! Purple Head: Wanna bet? The two start destroying the shop. Azaz: At a boy Heart Head! Buckaroo: You are doing amazing! Sunny Funny: Guys! You are destroying the place! Can't you do something else destructive?? Mouse: I hate the noise they're making! AsphaltianOof: Heart Head forever! Gunshots and wood collapsing is heard through out the entire scenery. Purple Head: This is the part where I defeat you! Heart Head: Oh no you don't! (He kicks Purple Head in the face) Purple Head: WHY YOU-- The two start a huge fight and more of the shop starts to collapse. Smoke is seen covering up the entire scene. A injured Heart Head is seen on the floor as Purple Head comes closer. Purple Head: It's over Heart Head. Now I shall end you! Heart Head: Owww... Sunny Funny: NO! Azaz: Oh shit!! Purple Head pulls out his gun and aims it at Heart Head. Suddenly, a piece of large wood falls on Purple Head knocking him out. Heart Head: What the hell? AsphaltianOof: What happened? Mouse: Wood fell on him! Sunny Funny: Heart Head! Are you ok? Heart Head: I am but I do have a black eye... I think I busted a nut... Buckaroo: Ew... anyways, we are glad you are ok... Purple Head is dead now. I think. Azaz: Let's check first. He pulls the wood off of Purple Head and he is seen on the ground knocked out badly. Mouse: Eek. What a sloppy mess... Heart Head: I am sending him to Badman right now. Thanks for helping me guys! Sunny Funny: Your welcome! Buckaroo: Come back soon! All five of them leave while Heart Head drags Purple Head by his shirt. Meanwhile... Badman is seen waiting patiently at his house. The door then opens. Badman: Ahh... Purple Head, how was your day? Heart Head comes out of the shadows with a defeated Purple Head. Badman: Heart Head?! What are you doing here? Also, what happened to Purple Head? Heart Head: He is defeated... I proved him that I am stronger than him and I am also the original Valentine Vigilante. Badman: Woooww... I'm actually impressed... I can't believe you defeated Purple Head! Heart Head: Thank me later I guess. Badman: Heart Head, your the man I am gonna actually need! Your rehired! Heart Head: YES! Badman: Also, when Purple Head wakes up, tell him he is fired. Heart Head: Will do! Later... Buckaroo, Mouse, AsphaltianOof and Azaz are seen eating food and drinking while watching TV. Buckaroo: Best movie night ever! AsphaltianOof: So Mouse, are you enjoying your stay? Mouse: Sure am! Azaz: I'm glad he does not have any diseases. A door knock is heard. Sunny Funny: Coming! She opens the door to Heart Head. Sunny Funny: It's you again. What do you want? Heart Head: Guess what? I got rehired! Sunny Funny: Really?! You did? Heart Head: Yes sire! I got my job back and I am gonna go back to work! (Pulls out his ex-love gun) Destroying love that is! Sunny Funny: Your gonna shoot me now? Heart Head: Actually... no. I decided to spare you and your friends after you guys helped me get my job back! I also decided to be friends with you and learn how to be good as well besides just being evil all the time. Sunny Funny: Well that is very nice of you! Also very clever and smart! Wanna come in? Heart Head: Yeah! Sure! Heart Head comes inside into the living room. Buckaroo: Hey! Look who it is! AsphaltianOof: It's good old Heart Head! Azaz: How's it going? Mouse: Did you get your job back? Heart Head: Sure did! I also decided to spare you guys for helping me get my job back. I also wanna learn how to be good just like you guys! Thought I am still evil during my job. AsphaltianOof: I don't know much about being a good doer but. Buckaroo: Yeah we can help you out! Azaz: Wanna join our movie night? Heart Head: Movies? Ahhh yes. I need a break after destroying love and decorations! Heart Head sits down with Mouse, Azaz, Buckaroo and AsphaltianOof. Heart Head: What are you guys watching anyways? Mouse: Avengers: Infinity War. Heart Head: Umm... can we not? Buckaroo: Why? Heart Head: It has a cliffhanger, I don't wanna see that. Azaz: Oh. AsphaltianOof: Don't worry! A sequel is coming out in April! Mouse: Yeah! You can just watch it right now. Two months isn't that far away. Heart Head: Ehh fine. AsphaltianOof: Also, could you please come to the house often now? Sunny Funny has a lot of great stuff! She is always willing to do anything for you! Heart Head: Really? Guess I will be here often at midnight! Sunny Funny: WHAT?! UGGGHHH!! It quickly irises out on her. ------------------- THE END! A MarioFan2009 Story ------------------- Trivia * Heart Head is now friends with Sunny Funny, Buckaroo, AsphaltianOof, Azaz and Mouse as shown in the story. However, he is still a villain but halfly redeemed. * This marks the first appearance of Purple Head. * The title is a play off from "Spongebob You're Fired". * The story takes place after The Election! and takes place before Transport Heist. * The story takes place after Goodman's Money Scheme 3. Category:From 2019 Category:Heart Head Episodes Category:Story Category:Badman Episodes Category:Sunny Funny Episodes Category:MarioFan2009 Stories Category:SML Shorts Category:AsphaltianOof Episodes Category:Purple Head Episodes Category:Mouse Episodes Category:Azaz Episodes Category:Buckaroo Episodes Category:Goodman Episodes Category:Fanon Distribution Program